


3rd alternative ending

by Lady_Savior



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, F/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Savior/pseuds/Lady_Savior
Summary: This is only the third alternative ending for the fic Holy Murderers.If you haven't read the fic it will make no sense to you so here it is:https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077799The original ending is in the fic.
Relationships: Helen Lovejoy/Timothy Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Helen Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Ned Flanders
Kudos: 2





	1. 23

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the third alternative ending for the fic Holy Murderers.
> 
> If you haven't read the fic it will make no sense to you so here it is:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077799
> 
> The original ending is in the fic.

Ned and Maude were sat on their bed, side by side, each silently reading their Bible.

"You're gonna see her tonight, aren't you?" Ned suddenly asked, casually.

She looked at him, startled, but tried to conceal it.

"How... why do you think that?" She sounded angry.

He shook his head.

"Poor Maude..."

She closed the Bible violently, and looked at him.

"'Poor Maude' why?"

He sighed.

"I... just wish I could tell you, but I know you won't believe me."

"Tell me anyway!" She commanded.

He hesitated.

"Tell me!" She pulled his arm, carving her nails on it.

"Alright!" She let go of his arm, and he touched it with a grimace. "Let's just say you should be careful around her..."

"Careful?"

"Yes..."

"Why?!" She was clearly surprised.

"I'm just worried about you. I care for you, Maude." She rolled her eyes and his lips formed a sad smile. "She doesn't."

She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again.

He was right.

"You don't have proof on that." She finally said.

He just gazed at her, silently.

"Why aren't you saying anything?!" She had lost her patience.

"I love you Maude, and I really don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Why are you saying those things?!" She nearly barked, while jumping in front of him, facing him.

She looked angry, but he could see that she was worried.

"I'm trying to warn you, my popcorn ball."

"Stop scaring me!" She shouted, and started slapping his face.

He held both her wrists and pulled her tightly against him.

"Search every part of the room, or she might take you by surprise..."

She looked at him, not hiding her fear anymore.

He got up and turned around, preparing to leave.

"I'll give you some time to think."

"Y-you're lying..." She stuttered.

"I'm not lying Maude, you know," He looked at her in the eyes. "it's not a christian thing to do."

She got his message and he left.


	2. 24

Helen was sat in bed, holding a cup of wine, when Maude entered the bedroom.

She wanted to be drunk, so she wouldn't feel the pain she felt in her heart for being raped by her own husband. She felt alone in the world now, she felt sick.

The straps of her nightgown sensually fell from her pale shoulders when she leaned, a little reclined, on a golden pillow.

Maude stood at the door, hesitant on whether or not she should enter.

"Won't you come in?" Helen looked at her.

She entered but didn't close the door.

"Want some wine?" She offered her cup to her.

'Dear God... she's gonna poison me!' Maude thought. "No, thank you." She quickly answered.

Helen then took a sip, and stood looking sadly at it.

"Have you ever felt that someone you trust... cannot be trusted anymore?"

Maude widened her eyes.

"I'm... not sure..."

"Oh..." She seemed to think for a while. "You can be sure it's terrible..." She got up, and Maude backed off a little. "You feel like you're going to die..." Helen slowly walked towards the window.

"W-what?"

"That's what you feel, when your trust is broken."

She looked through the window, and Maude more than quickly opened the drawer of the bedside table.

She had to find the weapon before Helen was done playing with her.

"You just don't know when they're gonna catch you and harm you again..." She looked back at Maude. "But you know it will be when you least expect."

Maude shivered.

Helen took another sip of the wine and started walking towards her.

"You can't do anything, you just..." She felt she was going to trip on her own feet and grabbed Maude's arm suddenly.

Maude gasped and she laughed.

"Someone's a little scared tonight..."

She sat down on the bed again and finished her wine.

She then turned to the other side of the bed, and started opening the drawers of the second bedside table.

Maude froze up, but instead of a weapon, Helen grabbed a small bottle of rum and looked at it with curiosity. She drank it all at once and grimaced.

"God! That was strong!" She put her hand over her chest. "I never drank that before... Lord, my head..."

Maude stood looking at her, a little worried.

"You know what I wanna do?" She was clearly drunk now. "I wanna grab that head and rub that face on the wall until there's no more head! And... and the body, I will throw it in the river... I will say 'burn in hell you sinner!'"

Maude's heart was beating fast. She headed to the door, not stopping looking at Helen for a second.

"I... I think I heard Neddy calling me... I'm going..."

Helen jumped from the bed, and blocked the door, startling her.

"Of course you won't! I haven't finished my business here."

Maude shivered again and backed off from the door.

Helen turned around and headed to the dresser.

Maude quickly lifted the golden pillow, but there was nothing under it.

'Oh God...' She thought.

"God, God, God..." Helen said almost unintelligibly. Or was it "Maude, Maude, Maude..."? That was what she heard.

Helen looked at herself on the dresser's mirror and as always, touched her emerald necklace.

She sighed.

"I need more booze..."

While she opened the drawers of the dresser, Maude looked under the bed, behind the door and on the bedside lamps. She found nothing.

"Well, well, well... look what I found here..." Helen said and Maude looked at it, horrified.

So that was it. Helen was done playing with her and was going to stab her with that large knife she was holding so casually.

Helen didn't turn around to face Maude. Instead, she lifted up the knife, and was looking at it, with the clumsiness proper of a drunk.

"I sometimes feel like killing everyone!" She said slowly. "Starting by..."

Maude didn't let her finish. She grabbed Helen's necklace from behind and started choking her with it.

She didn't even fight. The knife fell on the floor and her arms fell loose.

Silence.

Maude could only hear the beating of her own heart.

For some reason, she didn't want to let go of Helen. She stood there holding her corpse by the necklace, feeling that she, herself was the one who couldn't breathe.

She then suddenly bursted into tears and fell on the floor with her lover's body.


	3. 25

Ned had been watching his wife, so that he knew in which bedroom she was going to see Helen.

When he left her alone to think, he hid a knife on the dresser and a bottle of rum on the bedside table of the bedroom in question.

Now, as he was sat on his bed, holding his cigar and waiting for the sign, he nodded by himself.

That woman was a bad influence for his wife. She was an adulterous, and was going to burn in hell, but not Maude... he still had time to save her. Yes, he would be boss of her if that's what she wanted, but he wouldn't let her be damned!

They had to get rid of that sapphic temptation in form of a woman.

Well, not they. Maude herself should.

He sighed, tired. He wasn't as young as his so called friends.

He remembered. This morning, when him and Timothy were heading to the church, the latter signed his own death without even noticing.

"I don't know about your wife, but mine is feeling guilty. She realizes I'm the one in charge." He told him.

"How do you know that?"

Timothy grinned a little.

"She agreed on having the forbidden sex..."

Ned gasped.

"But my Helen still isn't fully aware of my power over her. She begged me to stop," He was serious now. "and of course I didn't." He spoke with the certainty of a parent who had punished their children for bad behavior.

Ned stood silent for the rest of the trip, but his mind was working.

Sodomy, rape... that man who preached so violently in front of a crowd, was a sinner himself.

He heard Maude's loud sobs and got off his transe, heading to the Lovejoys' bedroom.

Her sobs... he knew he would hear them. That was the sign.

He knocked on the door and Timothy opened it.

Ned thrusted a knife on his stomach and he fell, agonizing on the floor.

He then, grazing shoot his own arm and headed to where Maude was.


	4. 26

"Maude, darling, come here..." He helped her sit down.

Her hand was still firmly closed around the necklace and Ned lifted up finger by finger.

"Let go baby, let go."

"What happened to your arm?" She asked unintelligibly.

"What?"

"Arm... blood."

"Well, Timothy tried to kill me."

She gasped.

"Is he going to kill me too?" She mumbled.

"He's dead, my honey, you have nothing to worry about."

She looked at Helen again.

"You were right, you know? She was going to kill me..." Some tears fell to her own mouth. "I did what was right. I had to do it, had to..."

"Yes, darling, you had to. Now get up, let me take care of you."

"Yes..."

She hugged him tightly, as almost never before, and he smiled softly.

She was now truly only his.


End file.
